


Warm Kitty

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Anakin Skywalker is So Done, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, Chairs, Clones run hotter than others, Cody will always lose his chair, Day At The Beach, Gen, He puts up with it, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Troll, The chairs are warm, The rocks are warm, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, the sun is warm, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Warmth, who doesn't love warmth?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts).



Obi-Wan hummed pleasantly as the sun hit against his cheek. From spending a week locked in a ship in the cold depths of space, this was a welcomed change.

His men were happily talking to themselves as they too welcomed in the heat of the sun - on a planet they were there for a short vacation, not for a battle. Anakin's men were on the moon, saying the lower gravity present would be more fun.

Striding down the ramp, and a bit way through the forest to where the men where cheering and shouting, Obi-Wan found there were a stone and sand beach.

Many of the men were already knees deep and splashing in the sea. There was a pitch being set up for meshgeroya, the obsession of the game seeming to be hereditary.

But Obi-Wan found himself drawn to the large smooth rocks towards the outside of the beach. They were directly in the sunlight and was warm to the touch. Settling down with a quiet noise of contentment, Obi-Wan slipped into a light meditative trance.

\-----

It seemed every time that the men looked in the General's direction; he was somewhere completely different. But it was also on a rock, in the sunlight, meditating. After the second time, the man ignored Wrap's generous application of suncream as the medic stated that he'd burn otherwise.

Cody found himself keeping an eye on the General as he seemed to migrate up the rocky cliff naturally. The man didn't seem aware of what he was doing, and it was making Cody's nerves go on end.

\-----

And it was for a good reason.

Obi-Wan was deep in a trance when the rocks above him started to come loose.

Cody found himself breaking free from the game, sprinting across the pitch before he'd even fully taken notice that it had happened. He was up the rock face, grabbing the General and jumping before anyone had fully noticed what had happened.

The rock face collapsed moments after both Cody and Obi-Wan were away.

Cody bit back his cry as his back slammed into the sand. The two continued to roll away from the rocks before coming to a gradual stop.

Obi-Wan's eyes blinked slowly as he rolled off Cody. He had that look of someone waking up from a deep sleep, not of someone who'd just been thrown away from near-death, hit and rolled away from said death on sand. "Hello there."

Cody pushed himself up onto his elbows with a wince as he looked over at the General, "are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Cody groaned as he collapsed back onto his back.

\-----

"What happened to you?" Rex asked as Cody was almost carried back to the ship.

"If I ever see a beach again, it will be too soon," Cody growled as he was led to the medbay.

\-----

"General?"

"Your chair is warm," Obi-Wan stated from Cody's chair.

Cody sighed, quickly retrieving the General's blanket and wrapping it around him, "if you were cold, you could have just said so."

"I'm not cold," Obi-Wan stated, but still wrapped himself tighter in the blanket.

"Sure," Cody monotoned as he sat down in the General's chair. "Have you seen the 501st newest report?"

"I was about to ask you about that-"

\-----

"Obi-Wan?!"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"That's my chair!"

"You stood up," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"To grab something!"

"That is still standing up," Obi-Wan stated, "so it wasn't your chair."

"But-?"

"Don't try it." Cody butted in, "General Skywalker, this is a battle that you will lose."

"Why?"

"Because the Tooka instincts have currently got a small obsession with warmth, sir," Cody stated, looking up from his work, "you'll have to sit elsewhere."

"Is that why you haven't stood up?" Anakin asked, "because if Obi-Wan already has a warm seat, then surely he won't take yours."

"Clones run naturally warmer than a lot of humanoids," Cody stated before he stood up and moved away from his chair, "so, I will _always_ lose my chair."

As Cody said, Obi-Wan quickly hurried over at sat down in Cody's chair.

"My point exactly," Cody stated as he went and sat on a different chair.


End file.
